Pick Up Please
by TaT Raven
Summary: on a trip to Hawaii with her friends Alex wasn't expecting to run into a famous and "sexiest man alive" labeled actor... the drama begins when she saves him from a rampage of loving fans. with only one day to spend together how deeply will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking along the beach was a young man. His red and white baseball cap down over his eyes his shirt was baggy, the muscles on his arms tight and his skin glowing lightly under the sun. His sandals held lightly in his hands so his bare feet walked in the sand the water occasionally coming over his ankles. Sweat dripping off him lightly giving his skin a shine. He took off his hat letting his short dark hair fall in spikes in front of his face. He reaches up and ran his hands threw it and looked out at the water his eyes dark blue like the deep sea. His set jaw and high cheekbones made his face look like a child's, cute and innocent.

Suddenly gasps came out from around him. Girls in bikinis with a beach ball in one's hands stopped and stared at the person they overlooked. Then slowly heads started to look at the surprised blinking boy.

"Erik Samuels!" a girl screamed excitedly pointing at him.

"Oops," He said throwing the hat back on but it was too late. Girls started screaming and charging toward him. He quickly turned and ran. Erik was one of the new uprising stars in a chick flick movie series. He was very popular and only rarely got to go out in public by himself, and if his manager found out about this he would probably be banned from going out by himself again. He ran up to the sidewalk and ran across the street not caring about the "Do not walk" red hand was telling him to stop. He ran past the shops incredibly fast then darted down an alley. On the other side was the international marketplace, easier for him to disappear into the scattered crowd. Then out of nowhere an arm came out and grabbed him then with amazing force it pulled him threw a door in the side alley. He blinked surprised and fell over the threshold on top of something small and warm. The door quickly shut behind him then there was pressure against his chest. He looked down to see that he landed on a small girl. He looked down at her then blinked surprised again as she looked back up into his eyes. Her eyes were the color of emeralds shinning bright even in a room as dark and abandoned as the one they were in. Her face cute and child like with soft round cheeks and full lips. Her hair was long and black with spiral curls fell all around her. Her skin was barely dark so obviously not a local but it had a wonderful glow that he just couldn't figure out. He realized she was really beautiful and a shiver ran down his spine when he looked and saw her hands on his chest then the rest of her body. She was wearing a bikini top that was brown and had the Roxy® logo on it and simple denim shorts. Her stomach showed a simple nice pack of abs that would only fit a sports girl and her legs were small but toned. Her whole body was smaller then his but that was usual for a big guy like him. In his mind she seams smaller and more fragile. A voice broke off his admiration and study.

"Could you stop staring at me and get off?" said the girl. Eric jumped up and backwards against the wall and put up his hands not even knowing why.

"Sorry," He said and the girl stood up and started to pat off the dirt of the floor off of her.

"It's okay I guess," she said. He stared at her again. Her voice wasn't angry or harsh, he couldn't really find an emotion in it but it still sounded beautiful. Her voice wasn't as little or strained with an accent, it wasn't high pitched or pretty like the other girls he was so used too. His eyes raked over her body again taking in things he hadn't seen before. The small line of cleavage with her bikini and when she turned to check if she got all the dirt off he saw a tattoo along her lower back. It was a single heart with two large wings coming out of it. It was cute to him and he smiled showing bright white teeth.

Suddenly from behind the door were shouts and screams of excited girls running down the alleyway. Eric moved quickly out of reaction against the wall by the door. The girl sighed and propped her foot against the door and someone tried the handle but the girl grasped it with both hands to keep it from moving.

"Locked," said a girl and they continued to run down the alley. The girl waited a few seconds then let go of the door. Erik sighed and ran a hand threw his hair under his hat. Then the girl started laughing. Erik straightened up at the sound and stared at the girl, she stopped laughing and looked back at him.

"I said quit staring at me," she said shifting her weight slightly.

"Sorry," he said looking down. She walked over to him and lifted his chin up to see him in the eyes. A tingle went down his spine at her touch and her shining eyes froze him in place.

"Shouldn't you get used to girls chasing you?" she asked him.

"Hm," was all he could say, he leaned a in a little and smelt the ocean coming from her, she must have been out there earlier. She started to lower her hand but he quickly, without thinking, grabbed it and brought it back up to his face running her fingers along his lips. He realized for the first time that her hands were freezing cold. Her body stiffened as she looked up at him. Her eyes went wide and she took him in like she didn't see him before. Her eyes went over his arms and his muscular chest and her hands ached to touch him. She came back up to look into his dark blue eyes. His smell of ocean and sweat from his morning workout drew her closer. Then his husky voice in her ear made her shiver happily.

"What's your name?" Erik asked her, she pushed him away and stepped back.

"My name's Alex," she said smoothly trying not to act shaken. Erik was stoned for a second but then blinked and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me, can I repay you somehow?" he asked.

"Nope," she said then opened the door to the alleyway and walked out. Erik stood there dumbfounded. No girl had ever said no to him before, he rushed out the door and caught up with Alex.

"Wait up," he said.

"Why? I got to go soon so I'll see you latter," she said starting to speed up her pace but he kept up walking casually.

"Go where?"

"Home."

"Where's that?" he asked and she sighed running a hand threw her hair.

"Alaska," she said continuing to walk.

"But this is Hawaii."

"Really? I had no idea," she said sarcastically making him laugh.

"When does your plain leave?"

"Around nine," she said and Erik stopped walking for a second before catching up to her again.

"Then spend the day with me," he said smiling.

"Why?" she said. Erik turned in front of her blocking off her path. She quickly spun the other way but he cornered her, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Let me out," she said but Erik shook his head.

"Not till you say you'll spend the day with me," he said.

"I can get out of this," she said confidently.

"Go ahead and try," he said laughing, she suddenly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His hand shot up as if his skin had been shocked and Alex darted through his arms and out behind him.

"Told you so," she mocked happily.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Erik said he was frozen facing the wall. Alex skipped back over to him.

"Why not?" she asked her voice sounding like a little kid who was overly curious.

"Just cause okay?" his voice sounded shaky. She smiled, loving a challenge, and from behind him kissed him on the cheek lightly, barely even touching the skin before she backed down and smiled proudly watching him to see what would happen. It completely threw her off guard, Erik moved so fast she barely saw it. He pinned her against the wall and leaned in close to her running his tongue along her lower lip. She stiffened quickly so surprised she reached up and shoved him away hard pushing herself against the wall to gain more strength. She blinked surprised and so did Erik. She turned quickly and ran down into the market. Erik's went up to his mouth and he looked after her as she slipped behind a cart and slowed down a bit. He turned away but something pulled his head back around, his feet started moving on their own and walked to the market pulling his hat farther down to hide his face. He watched Alex's black hair move around the carts. When suddenly she stopped, he froze surprised and hid behind a cart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly a group of girls crowded around her. He could see her smile and listen happily to the girls as they showed her jewelry they bought then the group parted for a single black man to walk up to Alex. Erik couldn't tell what he was saying but Alex's head went down and she nodded speechlessly. Erik clenched his fists, _He's telling her off,_ he thought. He breathed in and pushed out his chest lifted his chin and walked towards them. Alex's back to him the man still telling her off as the other girls moved out of the way letting Erik threw to stand behind Alex placing a hand on her shoulder making her jump and look up at him along with the black guy.

"Is there a problem here?" Erik asked.

"E-Erik!" Alex said surprised and wide-eyed, "No, Gabe was just telling me to stay with the group." Erik moved his gaze to Gabe.

"it was my fault she wasn't here, she was helping me," Erik said "sorry." Gabe suddenly smiled happily making Erik blink confused and shudder slightly.

"Oh, okay no problem glad she could help," Gabe said, Erik watched how he held himself and how all the girls around him and he sighed.

"Erik go away," Alex said.

"No, he can stay," Gabe said smiling still.

"Uh," Erik said then caught on "Can I borrow Alex for today?"

"I'm afraid we're leaving today," Gabe said folding his arms.

"At nine, to Alaska, I'll get her to the airport early enough to catch the flight," Erik said. Alex blinked and tried to move away to look at him better.

"Only if you give us a little time with her," Gabe said and the girls gathered around closer giggling.

"Do I get her back?" Erik asked. Alex raised her hands and waved them between the boys' faces.

"I'm right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not!" she said. Gabe laughed and pulled Alex away and into a store some of the girls fallow but a few moved to other carts. Erik leaned down and whispered to one of the littler girls.

"Gabe, is he…." He whispered and she giggled.

"Gay? Of course," she smiled then followed one of the other girls when she motioned for her. Erik stood there confused and looking at where Alex disappeared.

"Hey stop!" No! I don't want -," but Alex's voice was cut off, the other girls came into the place where she was. Erik stepped forward and heard the muffled yells of Alex and laughing girls, then the girls screamed and Alex burst out of the store.

"Quit it you guys!' she said yelling back at the store. Erik blinked surprised and looked over her. She had her black hair pinned up, a tight blue tank top with wings on the back that matched her tattoo and on the front were some doves. His eyes went over her breasts and down her body, she was wearing the denim shorts that were tight and fraid at the bottom, her legs shone with that glow and were smooth all the way to her bare feet.

"You're the prettiest of us all but your such a tomboy, come on!" said a girl before they all pinned her arms down to her sides. They laughed as they put jewelry and did her make up. Gabe walked up behind Erik then suddenly covered Erik's eyes. Erik struggled and was surprised at Gabe's strength.

"Just wait till she's all done," Gabe said then yelled to the girls "A little more of that Tyler, look in the left pocket of my bag." The girls giggled and Alex sighed giving up.

"Done," said a girl and Gabe let go of Erik's eyes letting him see. Alex turned toward him, and his eyes went wide. The skin on her face shone brighter, her cheeks where a pretty color pink as were her lips. Her eyelashes were long and brushed her cheek as she blinked and all over her face and even in her hair were little shining sparkles that shone beautifully. She had a choker on a simple mettle chain where a small metal feather hung and bracelets on her wrist jingled like small chimes when she moved.

"What do you think?" Gabe asked pushing Alex closed to Erik. She tripped slightly skipping right into his chest then she moved half a step back and looked up at him.

"One thing," he said reaching around her and took out the pins letting her black hair fall in beautiful loose curls down over her shoulders and around her face. Erik reached up and took a strand that fell on her face and tucked it behind her ear. A shiver ran up his arm when her hair ran freely threw his fingers like liquid silk.

"Beautiful," Erik said, Alex looked to the side and he smiled.

"Have her to the airport at 7:30," Gabe said "and nothing to bad you two." Alex rolled her eyes and Erik nodded.

"Where are your shoes?" Erik asked Alex and everyone laughed.

"She likes to walk barefoot," the girls said and Gabe nodded in agreement.

"If you say so," Erik said then grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her off down the side walk and up the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked surprised.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Uh, not yet," she said and he smiled.

"Then that's where we're going to go," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex reached up and wiped off her lips and tried to wipe off the make up "What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"I hate wearing makeup," she said. Erik laughed and knelt down to be eye level with her and whipped his thumb along her cheek. Her skin was amazingly smooth under his thumb, he wiped off the blush on one cheek and then the other but the sparkles still stuck to her skin and shone in her dark hair like stars in a night sky. Erik looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. He breathed in and she smelt like the ocean beach even more then she did before.

"You're staring again," she said blinking, he smiled resting his hand on her neck.

"I know, but I want you, you're drawing me into you with everything." He said leaning close, a little to close for Alex's comfort. She spun around grabbing the wrist of the hand on her neck and bent it up so she was out of his grip and he was leaned back in a weird direction.

"How about that?" she said triumphantly. He blinked surprised at her strength then smirked and slid and arm behind her legs slipping his wrist back around catching her then stood up holding her close to his chest.

"Yes, actually, it did," Erik said smiling, Alex squirmed trying to get out of his arms but he held on tighter and started to walk. Alex pounded on his chest with her fists and he looked down and smiled. She was so small in his arms, like a toddler and he chuckled. He struggled to not lean forward and pull her up to kiss her on the lips but he didn't want her to get mad at him so he kept under control. Erik turned into a local restaurant and set Alex down so she could stand her feet on the cold floor making her shiver. He pulled her into a booth and slid into one side and she went into the other. A waiter came up to the table in the uniform of the restaurant and looked down at Erik then looked at Alex blinking surprised then smiled brightly only at Alex.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"um can I have some orange juice?" Alex asked looking up at the waiter "please?"

"Of course," he said.

"Same for me," Erik said.

"'Kay," the waiter said writing it down then smiled at Alex again and left.

"Jerk," Erik said and pulled out his phone and texted something quickly before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"telling the boss I'm off today," he said

"Don't get off work," she said and he laughed.

"I really want to spend the day with you," he said then the orange juice was set in front of them.

"Do you know what you'd like?" the waiter asked Alex, Erik's fists clenched.

"Um… a cheese omelet please?" Alex asked.

"Sure, cute thing," he said and she blinked confused.

"I'll have the same as her," Erik said "And if we could have a different waiter that would be great," the waiter laughed and looked at Erik.

"I'm sorry we don't change waiters," he said but then Erik took his hat off so he could glare up at him. The waiter blinked surprised, Alex reached over and put the hat back on Erik before other people saw. Erik caught her hand as it went down and brought it to his lips kissing it. The waiter blinked then walked into the kitchen and Erik smirked.

"Don't let people see who you are, I'm not saving you again," Alex aid and Erik laughed.

"I don't need your saving," he said.

"Sure you don't," she said laughing. She noticed that Erik was still holding onto her hand but she was more confused on how she didn't mind it at all. Erik's hand was large and tan around her small pale ones and it was warm. She looked at their intertwined fingers for a bit then looked up to see Erik smiling largely at her. His smile didn't try to hide anything and wasn't tying to act cool like most other guys, so she smiled back instinctively.

Erik blinked surprised at the beautiful smile. Alex's teeth were white and almost perfect. He could see a few fillings with his sharp eyes but they were almost impossible to see even without how close they were. For the first time he saw Alex's smile reach her eyes and her face lit up making her look even more beautiful then before. Erik couldn't help reaching out and stroking her cheek with his hand lightly. Then a female carrying plates of food walked up to the table and handed them their food. Alex smiled up at her

"Thanks," she said. When the lady was out of earshot they both started laughing at the same time.

"You scared him off," Alex said to Erik after they finished laughing.

"Good," he said.

"Why though?" She asked

"Cause today you're mine and I didn't like the look on his face like he was going to buy you and take you home with him," he said angrily and Alex laughed making him look at her.

"Well I'm not up for sale," she said then took a bit of omelet. They talked some while they ate. They talked about how nice Hawaii was and why they like it. They both loved to go to the beach and walk around the island and Erik was surprised when Alex said she was there for a dance competition. Thought it was already over Alex said she and the group could do it at the airport if they wanted. Finally they finished and paid the lady then left out into the warm air with the smell of the ocean waves only a few feet away from them.

"So what were you going to do today?" Erik asked Alex silently moving his hand around hers.

"Um… I was going to go to the beach, I was going to try surfing if I could find someone to teach me." She said looking out at the water her green eyes sparkling with the sun's reflection over the water.

"I could teach you!" Erik said quickly a big smile on his face. Alex looked up then smiled back and Erik froze surprised she laughed and squeezed his hand with hers grabbing it with her other and pulling him along playfully.

"Then come on lets go," she said smiling. Erik's brain shut down but his body fallowed letting her pull him across the street onto the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You have your swimsuit right?" she asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah but what about you?" he asked smiling.

"Of course," She said. He pulled her under and umbrella that was already there on the beach and he slipped of his sandals. He looked up and blinked surprised. Alex was pulling off her shirt not like a girl would usually do it. Her arms pulling it off above her head showing her belly completely then were black curls fall over her shoulders. She put the shirt in the sand by Erik's sandals. His eyes went over her body trembles running inside him, his eyes widened when Alex reached down to take off her short. He launched out and gripped her hands making her stop. She looked up at him confused.

"Um…" he said surprised, "Shouldn't you wait after you eat? Before you go swimming I mean?"

"Oh come on, you know that's only for sissy little kids because their parents are afraid of them drowning," she said. Erik looped his fingers into each belt loop on her shorts by her hips and pulled her close to him pressing himself against her and looking down at her and she looked back up at him. The blue in his eye moved like the waves in the ocean when the reflection of the sun hit them.

"But if you take those shorts of in front of me I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself," he said his voice low and huskiest in her ear making her shiver.

"Then close your eyes," she said making him laugh and let go of her. He turned away then she pulled down the shorts to be in her bikini bottoms. Behind them where whistles and shouts in approval. Erik turned to see a group of guys watching Alex and wooting. She turned to see them and waved politely at them and they laughed.

"Hey, don't do that," Erik said frowning down at her. She looked up at him confused.

"Why?" she asked her voice sounding so child like and innocent.

"Cause we don't want them to try and come over here," he said.

"Okay…" she said still sounding confused, Erik took off his hat then slid his shirt off over his head and put it on Alex's. Alex blinked looking over Erik's chest and abs as a shiver of lust went threw her. Her hand went up slightly before she forced it down. He smiled seeing that then reached down grabbing her wrist and putting her hand flat against his chest. She straightened surprised and looked from him to her hand and back.

"Something wrong?" Erik asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Uh… yeah. It's hot out here lets get in the water," she said reaching down and grabbing the hat and placed it on his head and he chuckled pulling Alex in close to him an arm around her waist the other keeping he hand on his chest. Her heart sped up and she could feel Erik's do the same under her hand. Erik started to lean in slowly and the next thing he knew his arms were empty. He blinked surprised and spun around to see Alex standing right behind him.

"Something wrong?" she asked looking up at him, her Emerald eyes sparkling. He laughed at the words and shook his head.

"Ready to go in?" he asked.

"I've been ready, you're the one stalling," she said crossing her arms. He laughed and ruffled her hair, he froze at the feel of silk and his fingers slid through her hair smoothly making it wavy till he pulled his hand back and the hair went back into the loose curl. Alex laughed and Erik blinked surprised. She turned and ran towards the water. Erik watched for a second his eyes running over her perfect small body and he smiled reaching into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pulled it up to see Alex in the middle of the screen. A wave came up and splashed up her leg spraying water around her and she turned back laughing, her hair swirling around her and her eyes shining brightly. _**'Click' **_Erik took the picture then set the phone down by his sandals under his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erik walked over to a counter and handed the boy at the counter a couple of dollars and took a surfboard out of the line of colorful boards and walked to the water by Alex who wasn't very far into the water but past where the waves broke.

"The water's cold," she said Goosebumps rising on arms.

"Okay then," Erik said putting the board into the water then picking Alex up by the waist with two large hands and set her on the board. She blinked and looked up at Erik. He smiled sliding a bit of her hair behind her ear. Alex's heart beat loudly and blood rushed to her face. Erik's hands lingered on her waist as he looked down into her eyes shining green and surprised, she tilted her head to the side confused and waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked then smiled and started walking deeper with the board and Alex floating by him.

"So an Alaskan to think this water is cold? Really?" he asked raising and eyebrow jokingly and stopped when they where far enough out into the water.

"Shut up. I could get in if I wanted," she said folding her arms across her chest and Erik moved in close.

"Prove it," he whispered and his sweet breath brushed over Alex's face, she held in a shiver then glared up at him.

"Fine! I will!" then without thinking she slid off the board and into the water. She went completely under the surface before popping back up to sees her face right at Erik's chest. She was so close that her nose was almost touching him, she tried to pull away but the board was right behind her and either arm of Erik's were on each side of her. She looked up at him and he looked down, and wave rolled over them and pushed Alex into Erik who didn't budge. Erik shuddered a feeling like lightning went though him when their bare sin touched. Her hands were against his chest steadying herself and she looked up at him slowly and he looked back his eyes the color of the ocean moving like the waves around them.

"See, told you I could," she said.

"Yeah, you did," he said leaning down close to her putting his forehead on hers; she blinked mesmerized in his eyes. He leaned in closer when suddenly a big splash of water came over them making them jump away from each other, Alex slipping under the surfboard to hold onto the other side. A laugh started when she looked up to see a boy sitting on his surfboard his feet in the water on eather side looking at the two of us, his curly and brown hair fell wet around his face and he was darkly tanned.

"Sorry mates," he said in a thick Australian axcent, "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"I'm teaching her how to surf," Erik said his voice full of anger and authority.

"Good for you, but kido I can teach you for half the price this guy is paying you," he said putting on a pure white smile.

"He's doing it for free," she said running a hand threw her wet hair.

"That's all good mate, I'll take you out for dinner," the boy said.

"She's not your 'mate', and she's mine for the whole day," Erik said angrier then before, "So beat it!"

"Just holler and I'll be there to get you away from this guy," the boy said looking right at Alex.

"Sure thing," she said then the boy rode of on a wave.

"Would you really holler for him?" Erik asked turning to look at Alex.

"Of course not! But if I told him no he wouldn't have left," she said smilling and he blinked.

"Oh, I see," he said then looked out at the water "well should we get started then?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said happily and got back onto the board, Erik pulled them farther into the ocean where all the other surfers where.

"Okay, I'm going to push you onto a wave, get up on one knee, then stand up when you feel like it," he said. Alex nodded trying to focus but Erik had a hard time looking away from her. He shook his head getting his mind together and watched for a small wave.

"Ready? Here we go," he said and pushed Alex off, the board caught the wave and Alex got on one knee. The board wabbled almost making her fall off but she caught her balance and stood up.

"Woah!" She said her arms coming out and she looked around.

"Watch out!" a little kid in a inertube side. Alex was headed straight for the kid. She pressed on the left side of the board with her heals turning it sideways to run down the side of the wave and straight into a large curl.

"oops," she said then she was in it. She looked surprised looking around at the beautiful wall of watter around her before it collapsed in on her. She was swept under the water and thrown around. She curled into a ball, closed her eyes, and held her breath. Erik's eyes went wide seeing Alex crash and he swam over quickly not taking his eyes off the board bouncing on the top of the water. He caught up with it and dove under the water, eyes open, and saw Alex tightly curled into a ball. He swam down and took her under his arm and swam to shore with her. He ended up with his back against the sand, the board higher up on the beach above them and Alex on top of his chest. She blinked and sat up rubbing the watter out of her eyes before looking down at Erik.

"That was so much fun!" Alex said excitedly and hugged Erik around the neck, her boddy pressed against his and Erik shivered surprised and his arms wrapped around her waist. Alex laughed and Erik stood up pulling Alex up with him then set her down on her feet.

"You okay?" He asked and she looked up at him a large smile growing across her face and her eyes sparkiling brightly.

"I'm great! Can we do it again?" she asked

"Anything you want," he said whipping some wet hair off her face.

"I want to see you do it!' She said jokingly and he laughed.

"Okay sure," he said unwrapping his arms from Alex's waist and tucked the surf board under his arm, took the safety strap off of Alex and put it on his anckle.

"Just watch then you can try again, okay?" he said and Alex nodded sitting back down under the umbrella and watched Erik as he walked into the ocean. She watched his back as he got onto the board and paddled out to the part with the waves. He turned around and caught a wave instantly. Alex's eyes opened wide as she watched Erik stand up and the board carry him along the water gracefully. He curved up and down the wave a happy smile acrost his face as he occasionally looked back at Alex to see if she was watching and she smiled. He was still riding the wave when Alex heard the cell phone go off under his shirt. She reached under and grabbed it curiously looking at the caller ID it said _**'Warning! Manager!' **_ She giggled then opened the phone to answer.

"Hello?" she asked still watching Erik who was just finishing the wave.

"Hello? Erik? Who is this?" said an older mans voice on the other side

"My name's Alex. What's up?"

"where's Erik?" the voice sounded angry and worried at the same time.

"He's surfing right now should I take a message? Oh wait he just finished want to wait a few seconds?" She asked.

"Where is he surfing?" he asked

"On the water?" she said smiling.

"Very funny, please give him the phone he needs to come to his photo shoot today," He said.

"Oooohhhh… that sounds fun," she said and Smiled at Erik as he came walking up the beach looking at her confused.

"Who's on the phone?" Erik asked "Wait is that my phone?"

"Your manager says you have a photo shoot today or something." She said looking up at him then he sat down in the sand, his hand out for the phone and Alex gave it to him.

"I told you I'm not coming in to work today," he said. I herd a loud voice from the other side of the phone "Why does it matter? … No. …. No!" he sighed

"I want to go see a photo shoot," Alex said looking up at him. She was honestly curious about what happens during a photo shoot anyways.

"Really?" he asked

"Yup!" she said happily.

"Ok… fine. We'll be there in five minutes, and don't make this take a long time, we need to finish before lunch okay?" Erik said, there was a pause and then he hung up the phone. "Ready to go to a photo shoot?"

"Yay!" She said smiling brightly and Erik's heart beat hard in his chest looking down at her beautiful face.

"Then come on, get dressed," He said and handed her a towel. She dried off quickly then handed it back to him. She pulled on her clothes and stood up then looked down at Erik. He was studying her with his eyes, he really never had seen anybody like her before, so free willed and beautiful, he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

"You're staring again," she said running a hand threw her wet hair that settled around her making it look like a black waterfall running down her arms the waves smooth and delicate.

"Sorry," he said getting up and drying off himself, taking off his hat to ruffle his hair and pulling on his t-shirt before putting it back on and looked down at Alex, this time she was watching him. Taking in his muscles and posture as he looked happy and with no cares he smiled down at her his blue eyes dark and smiling.

"How fast can you run? We're going to be late if we walk," he said and she smiled.

"Faster then you," she said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Lets have a race then," he laughed and she smiled.

"You're on! Where are we going?" she asked.

"You know that cake shop at the corner by the Hilton?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"Okay across from that there's a small private beach on the other side of the park, know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I got it!'

"Okay…" he said bringing out the word, "ready…"

"Set…. GO!" they said together and both burst off running.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Alex and Erik burst off the beach sand flying behind them and charged out onto the sidewalk and started to speed up. Erik's sandals smacked the sidewalk hard making a loud noise but Alex's bare feet where light and silent against the hot pavement.

She looked over at him admiring his speed and muscles flexing as he focused on ahead the bit of hair sticking out from his hat blew back words and she smiled, his blue eyes focused hard on running making them look like a raging sea. Then he stuck his tongue out the side of his lips slightly biting it and Alex burst out laughing. He blinks confused and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked and they both stopped at the stop hand at the cross walk both catching their breath.

"You run with your tongue out like that?" she said between breaths and laughter

"Huh? Dang was I doing that again!" he said and frowned making a cute frustrated face making her laugh again.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny," She said happily.

"Its about to turn green still up for this race?" he asked taking his hat and spinning it around back words so the sun lit up the skin on his face. She blinked taking in his looks and he smiled showing his white teeth.

"Yup!" She said catching herself staring and looked forward at the light.

"Ok! You're fast so I'm not going to go easy on you," he said jokingly.

"Same here," she said smiling over at him. He looked down at her bright face freezing for a second from her beauty not noticing the sign said walk and she sprinted forward.

"Whoa! I wasn't ready!" he said sprinting after her and he heard her laugh. He tried to catch up but she staid a little bit ahead of him. Her hair flowing far behind her as she silently and quickly moved around people jumping from bench to rail to sidewalk and then jumping from one patch of shade to the next.

_**The sidewalk must be really hot. **_ Erik thought and ran faster pushing toward his limits to catch up better with her. She looked back at him her eyes sparkling then sprinted up again. _**Damn, this girl is fast! **_He sped up too making it harder to dodge people and weave threw smaller places. He looked up and saw that she was running straight to the intersection that was about to change.

"Stop!" he yelled from behind but she started to sprint faster. Cars horns honked and she jumped up into the air to jump on top of the little car closest to her. Erik stopped at the intersection feeling helpless and watched her as she jumped again her hair flying everywhere. She landed on the ground and Erik saw something he over looked, there was a little girl with a kitten in her arms standing in the middle of the intersection. Alex swooped up the little girl and sprinted quickly across the street getting brushed slightly by cars but making it to the other side to set down the crying girl and screaming cat and knelt by them.

"Are you okay?" Erik heard her ask and the little girl shook her head. The light turned to walk and he sprinted across and pushed threw the crowd around the two. The little girl was obviously fine just scared clutching the kitten tightly. Alex reached up and eased the kitten out of the girl's hands.

"Look here," Alex said and the little girl looked down at the mewing kitten, "Where you trying to save this kitten off the road?" and the little girl nodded, "Well see look, you did it! Good job! But you have to stay strong so the kitten knows your okay, you have to stop crying," the little girl sniffed in and tears stopped falling finally, "Now smile so the kitty knows your okay."

"I'm okay Niko," the little girl said smiling and the kitten mewed happily and reached its little paws toward the little girl and Alex handed her the kitten and the girl hugged it closely.

"Merry! Merry!" screamed and older lady coming up to them and clutching the little girl close, "are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm okay Mommy," the little girl said smiling up at the woman triumphantly, "And so is Niko! I saved her!" Alex smiled and stood up. The mother looked up at her.

"Thank you," she said and Alex nodded.

"No problem, please hold her hand while crossing streets ma'am" Alex said and turned to Erik, "Come on lets go." Erik nodded and they moved out of the crowed to see that they were at the corner of the park and they smiled at each other and started walking into the park.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Plz comment! I need it like you have no idea, I'm sick and loosing inspiration, if I don't get comments it'll be hard to write over the summer cause I'll be busy -.- If you like this story you might also like my other one called "Fallen Angel" it's the favorite of most people, just check it out if you want ^_^ 3**

Chapter 7

Alex took a big breath then let it out slowly; she closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked up at Erik with a big smile. He looked back down at her with a frustrated look.

"What?" she asked.

"What! What the hell was that? You could have died!" he yelled and grabbed her by the shoulders making her stop walking and glared down at her angrily.

"But I didn't! and its better me then those people," she said and herd a growl that seemed to erupt from inside Erik.

"Don't ever do that again! Okay?" he yelled and she flinched back.

"I was just trying to help…" Alex said looking down sadly, "I can't stand seeing people die." Erik blinked surprised looking down at her, she was so amazing, beautiful, and innocent right there, acting like she did something terrible. He couldn't help it he pulled her into a hug.

Alex looked up at him surprised, he snuggles his head into her neck and she leaned against him loving the feeling of his strong arms around her, she felt safe.

"I'm sorry, that was just so amazing what you did. It just made me think I was going to loose you… I don't even want to think about that," He said squeezing her tighter.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I won't do that again." He pulled back to look into her emerald eyes and she looked back into his sea.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said. He frowned starting to look frustrated again, "Fine…" she said looking down. He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I can't lose you," he said and those words sent shivers down Alex's spine making it so she couldn't speak but just nod her head. "Thank you," he said and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Now lets go so people don't try and fallow us to the shoot." He took Alex's hand and laced his fingers threw hers. Her hand was soft against his and his was strong against hers. They both looked away at the ground both blushing slightly as they walked toward the little beach. When they were close Alex could see people and cameras and clothing and all the things you would think could be there. There were people carrying make up, people carrying cameras or boxes, cables and cords, papers ect. Alex blinked surprised looking around and taking in the scene while Erik tugged on her hand.

"Come on, no one bites, I promise." He said taking off his hat and hitting her with a breathtakingly white smile his eyes shining brightly.

"at least not to hard," said a shorter man behind Erik. Erik turned around to face him and did a cute little nervous chuckle.

"I'm here!" Erik said happily.

"You should have been here 30 minutes ago! Where were you!" the man started yelling. Erik opened his mouth to talk but Alex interrupted, peaking out from behind Erik.

"I'm sorry, that was probably my fault. I asked him to teach me how to surf, we rushed here as fast as we could I promise," she said. The man looked at her surprised then up at Erik then down at their hands. Alex quickly pulled her hand out of Erik's and he frowned looking down at her.

"Who's this?" the man asked. "You're the one that answered the phone right?"

"Yeah, my name's Alex, nice to meat you," she said holding out a hand to the man and he shook it strongly. Alex smiled and kept her arm strong too and the man smiled back.

"Nice to meat you too Alex," he said, "Erik you need to get change, Jezebel has been waiting and you know how she gets…"

"Yeah, yeah okay," Erik said, "Stay with Alex please?"

"Yeah, she can do whatever she wants," the man said.

"Whatever," Erik said then leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear, "don't leave, be careful some of the people here are real jerks."

"Don't worry about me," she said smiling her eyes looking confident with her hands on her hips.

"To bad, I will," Erik said then walked off, "Okay guys lets get this over with fast!" Alex laughed and he smiled back at her, she never will get used to how gorgeous he looks without his hat on.

"So have you ever considered modeling?" the man asked looking me up and down, "though you are very small."

"Nah, I'm more focused on school and dance," she said.

"You dance?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a competitive hip-hop dance team, thats actually why I'm down here," she said not knowing what really to talk about.

"That's interesting," he said, he opened his mouth to say something but someone came up and started talking to him. Alex moved away from the conversation and went to go sit under a palm tree in the shade. She rested her head back and watched the excitement of the people in the shoot. Erik finally appeared again and she blinked surprised. His hair was spiked up and his skin shone in the sun. He wore a light gray button up shirt that was opened all the way and made his blue eyes shine brightly somehow. He also wore ripped blue shorts and was bear foot.. People came up and examined him before switching his shirt to the same one but sleeveless witch made him look much… sexier. Her heart thumped hard against her chest and she blinked confused looking down at her chest. When she looked back out there was a tall, skinny, and beautiful blonde girl walking up to Erik. She wore a short flowing skirt with a tank top witch together made her look like a sunset on the ocean. Alex felt threatened just by looking at her. The girl also had on extreme high heals, in sand. Alex watched her as she walked toward Erik then tripped and fell into him. Erik caught her and set her back on her feet, the girl smiled up at him her face lighting up like a sun. Alex frowned feeling irritated watching the two of them. Erik was looking around for something though witch made her curious. She looked around trying to figure out what he was looking for then their eyes met and he smiled happily, he waved up at her and Alex waved back happily her heart hitting her chest again.

Erik was relieved to have finally found where Alex was, he was afraid she left.

"Who's' that?" Jezabel asked looking up at Alex, Alex lowered her hand and looked away.

"None of your business, why do you care?" he asked looking frustrated.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Come on, lets get this over with," he said and walked over to the photographers, Jezebel fallowing angrily behind.

Finally after ten minutes of shuffling around they could take the photos. Erik looked back up at the palm tree to see someone sneaking up on Alex with a camera. He recognized it as one of their amateur photographers in training so decided to ignore him. Alex looked like she was bored but he could see her bright eyes looking up at the sky.

"Erik! Pay attention!" said the cameraman.

"Sorry," he said and he heard a crystal laughing from where Alex was and he smiled happily.

"There we go, get closer you two, act like a couple," the cameraman said. Jezebel got closer immediately, his skin rubbing against her oily fake tan skin. Erik's face didn't change but his eyes lost some of their spark. Pictures were snapped left and right for a while and different poses ect. Jezebel getting every chance she could to touch Erik. The armature photographer came up to the manager and showed him the pictures he took of Alex.

"Erik? Focus," the cameraman said.

"Can we take a break?" Erik asked.

"Yeah," the photographer said. Erik walked over to the two of them.

"What are you looking at?" Erik asked them.

"There was a girl up there that the manager wanted me to take pictured of," the young photographer said excitedly handing Erik the camera. Erik blinked surprised at the photo. The tree made stripes all down Alex's body in her shorts and bikini top on her shirt lying down beside her. Her black hair running in curls down over her arms that were straight, propping herself up. Her eyes were shining upward and shone bright in the picture. Erik scrolled threw the pictures and paused at one of her holding a butterfly in the palm of her hand and smiling happily at it like it was her long lost best friend before the next picture was of her holding her arm up and the butterfly flying off her hand.

"I want a copy of every one of these," he said then looked up at the palm tree. Alex was gone.

"Where did she go?" the manager asked.

"I don't know she just got up and left a little while ago." The photographer said.

"I'll be back in a few," Erik said starting to run off toward the tree.

"Find her and bring her back Erik," the manager said, "I want to talk to her."

"Kay!" he said, not looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex walked down the street not caring how much it hurt her feet to step on the hot cement of the sidewalk. Her hands were clamped in fist at her side and she angrily looked forward. She didn't understand why she was so angry but when she saw that girl all over Eric she couldn't just sit and watch anymore so she left. Her mind flashed back to the picture of her practically wrapping herself around him and then his arm wrapping around her. She stopped in the street and yelled up at the sky making people turn and look at her. She didn't care what they thought so she kept walking. Ok yeah it was the photographer's request but it still made her chest hurt when he put that arm around that fake girl.

She took in a deep breath and decided to try and calm down. She looked to her left and saw an antique store with little knick-knacks in the window. Alex smiled and walked over to kneel in front of the window and look over all the small things. Her eyes caught on one thing in particular; a long necklace where at the end was a shark tooth. It looked like the average shark tooth sold in all Hawaiian stores but there was something that drew her into it. She stood up and walked happily into the store.

Erik jogged down the street looking around but not seeing Alex anywhere. There was a group of older people sitting down on a bench and he walked up to them.

"Excuse me but have you seen a girl come threw here? She's about this tall, black curly hair, shorts and a bikini top?" he kept giving descriptions keeping his hand a little above his waist to show the height.

"Not that I remember," said on old lady.

"Oh… well thanks," Erik started to say but another old lady cut him off.

"Did she have bright green eyes?" She asked.

"Yeah! Like emeralds." Erik said smiling.

"Remember that girl that was barefoot and screamed?" said the one old lady to the other.

"Oh yes, she was all by herself." Said the first old lady.

"Which way did she go?" Erik asked.

"She headed that way then went into a shop, I'm not sure witch one though." Said the second Lady.

"Thank you," Erik said and turned to walk away but the third of the old ladies stopped him with a hand.

"Are you possibly that new young star that my grand daughters in love with? Erik?" she asked. Erik's hand went instantly to his head his eyes widening when he could feel his hat. He looked around and saw heads turning.

"Um no sorry I'm not, though people do say I look like him. Thanks for your help I have to go now," she said and turned to jog a little faster down the street. He looked along the line of stores not knowing what store Alex would have gone into. He thought about how convenient it would be right now for her to have a cell phone so he could just call and ask her where she was. He heard a bit of screaming behind him and looked back to see a large group of girls starting to come down the street.

"Damn it," he said under his breath and quickly detoured into a store on his left. He moved quickly to hide where he wouldn't be seen from outside and waited while people in the store looked at him slightly and he moved to look like he was shopping though staying in the same place.

Alex picked up the necklace from the window and examined it closely, when she spun the tooth rainbows shone across it almost endlessly making it look beautiful. A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped because when she walked in the store was empty.

"Oops, sorry to scare you," said an older man and when she turned to look at him she could feel how much wisdom he had and instantly respected him.

"Sorry, I just didn't see anybody in here when I came in." she said looking down slightly.

"Its perfectly fine, I'm the owner of this store and I was just in the back thats all, that's a beautiful necklace you picked there," he said smiling down at her and she looked up happily.

"How does it have a rainbow if it's just a shark tooth?" She asked curiously.

"Ahh so you already noticed that," he said, "The older Hawaiian's had a way of melting down the insides of shells to make a opaque paint that they would coat over small things like beads, flowers, or in this case shark teeth so when the light hit it in a certain way it would make a rainbow."

"That's amazing," Alex said happily wanting to learn more.

"They had a myth that went along with this certain type of shark tooth with the paint. The paint rarely worked when put on this one type of tooth and though they would put it on barely anyone could see the rainbow inside it. They say the person with the truest of hearts could see the rainbow and when they did they would form it into a necklace and wear it between their chests to keep their hearts strong." He said and Alex was hanging on his every word, he smiled and continued, "They also said that the one that could see the rainbow could give the necklace to another and those two will always be connected by the rainbow that could stretch across the world if needed. And that when you see a rainbow it's connecting two people with strong hearts that are meant to be together but are apart."

"That's beautiful," Alex said thinking about all the rainbows she's seen some with ends only yard apart and others where she couldn't see either end or when she would see her parents and there seemed to be colors in the air all around them. "Can I buy this?"

"Do you have someone you want to give it to?" He asked and she looked down picturing Erik. Then picturing his arm around that girl.

"No, I want to keep my heart strong," she said looking up at him and he chuckled like he knew something she didn't. Then a large crowed of screaming girls ran outside the shop and she turned around to look outside and so did the older man. They passed quickly and then after a bit Erik passed the window looking into the store spotting Alex. He looked up and we could hear more screaming before he ran into the store.

"There you are!" he yelled quickly walking over to her, "I told you to stay at the shoot, why'd you leave?"

"Where's your hat?" She asked looking up at him her heart thumping hard when seeing how worried he was.

"I left it at the shoot, why did you leave?" he asked again moving closer.

"Cause…" she said looking down only to have her view filled with warm muscles from him unbuttoned shirt.

"Cause why? Look at me," he said and tilted her chin up, he looked down at her with worry and curiosity in his eyes, "Are you ok? Is something wrong? Was it the photos?"

"I'm fine… and yeah," she said again thinking about his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I should have stopped them from sending him up there, I'll tell them not to take photos of you anymore," he said letting his hand rest on her neck.

"Photos of me?" she asked confused looking up at him her eyes surprised.

"Oh, I guess you didn't notice, what photos are you talking about?"

"What photos are you talking about?"

"The trainee went and took photos of you under the tree, no biggy, Alex why did you leave?" he asked again.

"I don't know," she said and rested her head against his chest. He tensed under her touch before wrapping an arm around her and kneeling down to look up into her eyes.

"Please tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't like it…." She said and he tilted his head to the side confused she looked away and blushed, "I got mad…"

"Mad at what?" he asked running a thumb along her cheek loving how beautiful she looked when she was embarrassed.

"You," she said and he blinked surprised.

"What?" he asked and she shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"The two of you…" she said then quietly she mumbled "Touching."

"You got jealous?" he asked.

"No!" she said quickly blushing deeper and looking away and he smiled happily his whole face lighting up before he hugged her tightly from kneeling on the ground. Alex held still her heart beating hard and her face felt hot.

"You are so cute!" he couldn't help saying and hugged her tighter snuggling his face into her neck before kissing her neck lightly. She tensed up and took in a breath making him smile even more. He pulled back and stood up to look down at her.

"That girl, Jezebel, is a cold hard bitch. Pardon my language, but you don't have to worry, she's not at all my type and there's only one person I like at all." He said and Alex looked up at him confused, "You know who that is right?" he asked moving closer placing his hand under her chin to tilt it up and before his lips were barely and inch from hers.

"Its you Alex, I only have feeling for you, and only you, ok?" he said smiling and looking down into her beautiful green eyes and she nodded. Erik moved in closer about to kiss her when the old man behind her coughed loudly making Alex jump and step back. Erik sighed letting his hand drop and looked up at the man.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I was talking to this little one first so please wait and keep all drama outside of my store, thank you," he said, "So would you like me to ring that up for you?"

"Um, yes please," she said fallowing him to the counter.

"What are you buying?" Erik asked.

"Something," she said smiling back at him. He blinked and stood where he was watching the two of them walk to the counter. There was a feeling in the air between the two of them, like they both shared a secret or like they've known each other all their life. He looked over Alex before seeing her feet when she lifted them up to see them almost completely black. His heart beat hard and once they finished swapping cash and a bag that she slipped into her pocket she skipped over to Erik happily.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked. Waving goodbye to the man as they walked out the door of the store.

"After we get something else," he said before sweeping her up into his arms to carry her. She blinked surprised and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"W-what? Put me down!" she said trying to get out of his grip.

"No," he said and moved her so he could hold her in one arm, damn she was tiny, and took his other hand to pull up one of her feet. "You didn't walk in the shade?" the bottom of her foot was black and red from burns off the sidewalk, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not at all," she said still trying to get out of his arms.

"Don't lie to me," he said growling and she looked up at him surprised to see the intenseness in his eyes.

"Yeah… it hurts…" she said looking away.

"Then I'll just have to carry you everywhere, unless you let me get you shoes," he said starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"Neither," she said trying to get out of his grip again and he went back to holding her with both arms tightly against his chest. Alex tensed loving the feeling of her arm against his warm chest and she had to force herself not to rest her head against his shoulder. He pulled into a cell phone store and Alex looked around confused.

"Why are we here?" she asked confused,

"Cause if I cant do either of those I'm getting you a cell phone so that when you run away again I can just call and find you," he said setting Alex down facing him and wrapping his arms around her waist "I don't want to lose you, like I told you before, I don't want you out of my sight. So if only for today, don't leave my side."

Alex was absolutely speechless but she didn't have time to say anything because a man walked up to the two of them.

"How may I help you two today?" he asked looking at the two of them.

"We need a phone for her," Erik said moving so they were side by side but keeping his arm tightly around Alex's waist.

"What type would you like?" the man asked Alex.

"The cheapest one?" she said confused.

"No no no, here, she wants that one," Erik said and pointed to a small phone that was a full touch screen front and then slid open to show a keyboard, it was a light blue color and had wings etched on the back. Honestly Alex loved the look of it but didn't want Erik to send a lot of money on her.

"Erik I don't need anything like that…" she said quietly.

"That one please," he told the man.

"Sure thing," he said and walked away.

"Erik really I don't need –" she said again but he cut her off.

"This is what I need, I need to be able to contact you," he said, "I'll put it on my account but that phone will only be used to contact me and only me ok? Like our private connections so when we're in different places we're still connected to each other."

"Like a rainbow," Alex said quietly to herself.

"What?" Erik asked not hearing her.

"Nothing," she said and smiled up at him, "But ok, only calls from you"

"That's my girl," he said and squeezed her happily before walking up to the counter to get her the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two of them quickly ran back to the shoot Erik's manager was looking a little frustrated but his face lit up when he saw the two of them running up.

"Oh yeah my manager said he wanted to talk to you," Erik said as they started to get closer.

"What? About what? Why?" Alex asked but they were already in front of the manager by then.

"Erik, Alex, great to have you back. Erik take a few more pictures before Jezebel gets even more bitchy at us and Alex I would like to talk to you," he said and pushed Erik off toward the photographers. Erik looked back at Alex and smiled his brilliant smile.

"Remember what I told you earlier and don't get in the water with your phone in your pocket," he said and she nodded watching him turn around and looked him up and down admiring his height and how he was incredible unique even from seeing him from behind. He really was born to be a star.

"So Alex you were up sitting underneath that palm tree earlier today and I had one of our trainee photographers go up and take photos of you and they turned out fabulous and we were actually wondering if you could model for us for a bit today and also sign the releases for us to use the earlier pictures taken for maybe some advertisement. Would you be willing to release them for us?" he asked.

"Um… what would they be used for?" she asked taking her attention away from Erik and focusing on the manager, her dad had warned her before about how tricky these guys could be but the manager seemed honest enough.

"Most likely something for a summer product, maybe even a perfume or probably a shampoo cause of your hair, but you get the idea." He said and smiled down at her.

"Um…" she said nervously shifting from foot to foot, "I dont know…"

"I'm sure lots of people have told you about how tricky people are in this business and things like that but trust me I don't let anything bad happen to my clients, Erik went threw so many managers till he chose me, and its fine if you don't want to sign over the pictures but you can ask Erik about how trustworthy I am." He said and then gave her a genuine smile and Alex filled with warmth, she felt like she could trust him.

"Yeah sure no problem, but I don't want them on anything bad," she said crossing her arms and looking him dead in the eyes and he chuckled.

"I like your spunk! And no problem, young ones like you and Erik shouldn't be on anything inappropriate for your age don't worry kay? I'll go get some forms," he said and walked off. Alex watched him for a second before looking back at Erik. He was with Jezebel again but he didn't have his arm around her again or anything like that though that didn't stop jezebel from being all over him. Alex reached into her pocket to feel the small phone in there and took it out looking it over. It was cold and smooth in her hands; she tapped on the screen making it turn on to show a blank screen.

_I guess I need to take a background picture then or something. _ She thought to herself then looked up at Erik and Jezebel. _Maybe latter. _She sighed and put the phone back in her pocket, it felt weird to carry it and she didn't quiet know why, in one pocket the necklace felt natural but in the other pocket with the phone it felt like it weighed down that side of her body.

"So if you could just sign these few papers here just saying that you let us take the pictures of you then we'd like to get you into some other clothes and we'll take a couple of photos and then you and Erik can have the rest of the day together how does that sound?" the manager said walking up behind Alex and she turned around to face him.

"Um yeah sure," she said and took the papers and pen from the manager and looked over the paper. It really was just them saying that they took the papers so she went ahead and signed on the bottom line.

"Is that all?" she asked feeling a little uneven about what was going on but the manager put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her sincerely.

"There's nothing to worry about it'll be for all the same things Erik is doing ok?" he said, "And if Erik can trust me can you find it in your heart to trust me too? I honestly don't want any misfortune to come onto the two of you."

"R-right, ok," Alex said nodding then handed the papers back the manager.

"Great! Martha! Come here and get this beautiful young lady changed and ready," he yelled and a women wearing way too much makeup trotted over to the two of them.

"Right away sir," she said and took Alex's arm and led her into a small closed off area.

Erik looked up when the manager yelled in time to see Alex being pulled into the changing area and he was thurally confused.

"Erik?" Jezebel said trying to sound seductive while running her hand down his chest, "let's go to dinner tonight."

"Sorry, cant," he said simply and her jaw dropped making an astonished noise that all stuck up girls make when they don't get what they want. She started to whine at him but he ignored it and watched his manager walk over the photographer and whisper in his ear and the photographer nodded with a smile.

"Jez. Love, you're done now you can go," said the photographer. Erik always gave him mad props because he wasn't afraid of Jezebel and wouldn't even blink at her when she sent death glares that would make any live person cringe in fear.

"Excuse me?" she asked sounding bitchy as always.

"You heard me. Your shoots over, take a chill pill and get your snotty ass off my shoot," he said offering a smirk in her direction, she did a little scream in her throat and stomped her foot on the ground breaking the heal making her fall face first into the sand. Erik snickered but covered it up with a cough and others around were hiding their laughter too. She screamed again and stomped away her manager fallowing her trying to calm her down and that's exactly how they left. Once out of sight Erik burst out laughing.

"You're awesome man, its like you have no heart to hurt," Erik said smiling at the photographer.

"That's cause I have no heart," he said and winked at Erik. Erik chuckled and started to walk off the set, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Its over isn't it? I have other plans today," Erik said frowning.

"Not quiet yet, it was only over with Jez. We're trying something else in a second so sit tight," the photographer said and Erik looked completely confused before he herd load yells from behind the changing area and someone ran out.

"Can we have someone help here? She won't hold still!" the women said before running back and two other people fallowed.

"Oh. My. God…. Are they trying to dress up Alex?" Erik asked the photographer.

"I don't know Joe just said that it was a new girl to take pictures thats all," he said and Erik laughed.

"Well get ready this will be your hardest job," Erik said and folded his arms across his chest and watched the commotion.

Alex struggled to get out of the hands of the people around her but the help her down while brushes went over her face.

"Calm down! Its just makeup," said the women from before.

"I don't want it!" Alex yelled but three hands grabbed the back of her head so she couldn't move. _Why does this have to happen twice in a day? _The woman came up with a mascara wand and got to close for comfort.

"Unless you want this to hit you in the eye hold still," she said and before Alex could protest the women was already working on her lashes and Alex really didn't want to get stabbed in the eye so held still witch gave everyone else a chance to work on the rest of her face.

"There!" the woman said accomplished, "What about her hair?" she asked a man to her left.

"We'll do a quick comb threw but I think that's really all it needs, what about clothes?" he asked a person behind Alex.

"I have the perfect thing," they said and then left and came back when the man was busy brushing threw Alex's hair.

"Here, put this on," said a college aged girl and handed Alex a white dress, "Everyone out so she can change." Everyone quickly left the room and Alex examined the dress. She never wore dresses so was a little confused about it but decided to try it on. She slid off her shorts but kept her bikini top on and pulled on the dress. It tied behind her neck like her bikini but then was bare all the way down the back till it came to her hips and flowed down to just about where her shorts were before. There was a mirror in the corner and she walked over to it to see the dress. She blinked surprised and couldn't recognize herself. The dress showed her cleavage and practically all her legs and hugged tightly to her waist. It made her look tall and sexy with her black hair falling straight down her head till curling by her shoulders. Her eyes shown brightly and the white made her look tanner then she really was, She smiled at herself and was purely happy with being her size for once. There was a cough outside to get her attention.

"Are you ready?" a man asked.

"Yeah," she said and walked out of the room. People immediately turned to look at her and she felt embarrassed Till an arm grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the group of people that got her ready. They spun her around admiring their work till the college girl stopped her with her back facing her.

"You're not supposed to have a top on under this," she said and untied Alex's bikini top sliding it off under the dress and throwing it over by the door into the room, "there all good now. Head over to the photographer now." She said and pushed Alex over toward where Erik, the manager, and photographer was.

"Holy crap," Erik said his eyes drinking in every part of Alex like he couldn't get enough of her.

"Beautiful, I knew I made the right choice!" the manager said rushing over to put a hand on Alex's back and guide her over to the other two.

"She's fabulous! What were you talking about with this being hard Erik?" the photographer asked.

"Huh?" Erik asked not even paying attention to the other two, he was drawn into Alex, he could see she was embarrassed with him staring but he couldn't help it. Her legs, hair, chest, face, eyes, they all drew him into her more then anyone ever had. Alex walked up to Erik looking up at him.

"Stop staring," she said looking up at him just as strongly as she did the first time she said that to him.

His heartbeat hard against his chest and his mind jumped to one line _I think I love her._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey thank you everyone for reading this story =) PLZ leave a review and tell me what you think 3**_

Chapter 10

"Erik, seriously stop looking at me like that," Alex said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, its just… you look so…" he said trying to think of a word that would fit how amazing he thought she looked but his brain was moving slowly from the shock.

"Stupid, I know… this wasn't exactly my choice…" she said folding her arms across her chest trying to hide the obvious cleavage.

"Okay, enough talking now. Lets get to work," said the camera man, "have you even modeled before?"

"No," Alex said shaking her head, "but I've seen people do it so how hard could it really be?" everyone laughed after that and she looked around confused. Erik smiled down at her.

"Okay well if you'd like to think of it that way, just be natural and do what I say ok?" the camera man said.

"But those are two different things," Alex said putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Consider them suggestions not commands, k?" Erik said placing his hand over hers on her waist. Alex jumped and looked up at Erik and nodded slightly.

"Well if you don't want to start with my 'suggestion' then just do whatever feels comfortable at first," the cameraman said, "but hurry up if you want the rest of the day to do what you really want."

"Fine…" Alex said and moved with Erik back to where they were taking pictures before Alex suddenly felt nervous because of all the people watching her, she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered so only Erik could hear. "I have no idea what to do." He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to touch his forehead against hers and looked into her beautiful green eyes. Their body's pressed against each other and Alex could feel his hard chest warm against her and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You just do whatever you think will make a good picture," he said smiling and she laughed

"Well I can't do much when I can't touch the ground," she said and he chuckled and set her down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"That's great you guys! Try to do something funny now," the cameraman said. Alex gave him a little glare. "Just think of me as your conscious"

"Whatever," Alex said and gave Erik her attention again and he was holding his hand in the air for a high five but it was far above her reach. She reached up and stood on her tiptoes and almost got his hand but he raised it a little higher and chuckled. Alex folded her arms angrily and turned away and everyone else laughed, then the laughter suddenly got louder and Alex looked back up to see Erik pretending to rest his arm on her head like and arm rest trying to control his laughter and then she swung her leg and kicked him in the back of the knee to make him fall face first into the sand with a big "umph" and they started laughing more. She walked around him and placed a foot on his back and her hands on her hips and smiled down at him.

"I may be small but I can kick your ass," she said laughing but Erik spun around and reached up to grab her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"True but I let you kick my ass," he said smiling and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and resting his hand on her neck. Then rolled on top of her and smirked suggestively.

"Look at the camera like you've been caught doing something dirty" said the cameraman and they both looked over at him forgetting he was there, "perfect. Now lets get some more standing up." They both stood up and Alex blushed feeling embarrassed. "Erik why not give her a kiss, that would be a good one."

Alex looked up at Erik surprised at the suggestion and he looked back down at her a small smile forming across his face. He looked down into her eyes and ran a thumb across her cheek her skin cold against his hand sending tingles up his arm. Alex shivered and tried to look away but was caught in the current of his deep blue eyes. He set his forehead against hers and ran his hand down her side to wrap it around her. Alex's heart was beating so fast she felt she was going to explode as she ran her hands up over his chest. He looked down at her questioning, not wanting to do anything that would make her run away again, but she looked back her eyes confident even though she was shaking inside. He pulled her even closer and leaned down to kiss her and to her surprise she moved up on her tip toes to accept it, but before their lips touched Eric moved to peck her lightly on the cheek and Alex was stunned. She stepped away from him to look up at him tilting her head to the side and he smiled and pulled her close into a hug. He loved the feel of her in his arms and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Our first kiss will not be in front of so many people," he said, his breath against her ear made her shiver and this time he saw it, "though it looks like you wouldn't mind."

"Jerk…" she said half-heartedly and pushed him away with the hands on his chest. Eric grabbed one of her hands and spun her around quickly, her dress flying out around her before he pulled her back into him.

"Only to you," he said with an over self-confident smirk.

"Are we done yet?" Alex asked looking over at the camera man.

"Not even close love, you two are to cute to only get a few pictures of," he said smiling at her over the camera.


End file.
